


Of Princes and Swords

by thegirlinthepigtails



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I hate tags, M/M, Royalty AU, haikyuu ensemble - Freeform, idk why i wrote this, modern fairytail, mostly cameos, oikawa is a fashionista, slight crack, watari is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthepigtails/pseuds/thegirlinthepigtails
Summary: That royalty AU where Yahaba is a prince and Kyoutani is his body guard.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was just rising but Shigeru already wanted the day to end. It was his eighteenth birthday and normally he would be more enthusiastic about it. Now that he was eighteen, the weight of his responsibilities were heavier than when he was younger. Shigeru hated being responsible. He wanted to do trouble, as long as it was legal in a way. Shigeru wanted to be a free bird, not a caged one. 

Being the crown prince of Japan was not as fun as common people would think. He had rules to follow, rules far stricter than what normal parents give to their children. He had people watching his every move. One wrong move would probably give his parents or his country bad reputation. His life wasn’t as private as he wished it was. Don't even let him get started on the marriage proposals. What he didn't get was why all of them had to be from another royal family or something close enough to that level.

A knock on his door cut him off from his thoughts. Looking outside he could see that sunrise was long over. Shigeru let out a deep sigh before saying a 'come in' just loud enough for the person outside to hear. The minute his bedroom door opened he groaned really loudly, which earned him a pout from the other.

"Nii-san, that's not how you're supposed to greet your younger brother," Tooru pouted. Tooru was Shigeru's brother who was two years younger than he was. Shigeru never said this aloud but he envied his brother - no, not his brother - he envied the freedom his brother had. When they were children, Tooru would play in the palace gardens, whereas Shigeru would be studying about politics. Tooru gets to tour a country they were visiting while Shigeru would be included in meetings that were not meant for a sixteen year old. No matter how different the two brothers' upbringing was, it was obvious that these two loved each other dearly.

"What are you doing in my room," he glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table, "at six twenty in the morning?" Tooru visibly brightened by the question and suddenly engulfed his older brother into a bone-crushing hug.

 "Happy birthday, Shigeru-nii," Tooru started singing the happy birthday song while clapping along. Shigeru was just watching his brother with a smile. After Tooru's singing, there was another knock on the door and whoever knocked was impatient for he opened the door without waiting for permission. The door revealed Shigeru's right hand man with the prince's bodyguard.

 “Ah, Shinji and Kentarou, if you two were other people I would’ve fired you right away.” Shinji was the same age as Shigeru and he was also the son of the crown prince’s private tutor. The both of them have been together ever since. Shigeru treats Shinji more like a brother than a secretary. Kyoutani Kentarou, age twenty, has been Shigeru’s bodyguard for two years now.

The three visitors watched the morning news on Shigeru’s TV, while the crown prince took a bath and prepared for the day ahead. All the while that Shigeru was in the bathroom, he could hear his brother and secretary debate over some news reports. He could also hear them try to get Kentarou’s opinion, but knowing how he was, Shigeru never really expected him to answer. 

“Well, don’t you look dashing, your Highness,” Shinji bowed lightly but there was a teasing glint in his smile, which caused Shigeru to roll his eyes. Shigeru wore a classic black suit with a white dress shirt underneath, much to the dismay of the younger prince.

“That,” Tooru made a motion of his hands towards his brother’s clothes, “is what you’re wearing? On your birthday?” If his displease was not obvious, maybe the scoff at the end of his question would let them know. 

Kentarou, the ever-quiet one, looked at what the crown prince was wearing and he was confused. Confused to why Tooru made it sound like Shigeru banned the colour pink, or worse, that aliens didn’t exist. If you asked Kentarou about Shigeru’s choice of clothing, he would have told you how handsome the prince looked. However, he was just standing there, watching the two brothers fight because of clothes. 

“ _I wear black suits every day, Tooru. You’re being ridiculous.”_

_"Exactly! You wear black every day, why not a change of pace for once. Like red! That's a nice colour to wear on your birthday."_

_"And what the hell makes you think I have a red suit?"_

_"Wait, you DON'T have a red suit?!"_

_"No? I don't see the point in having one. Why are we having this conversation right now? No, scratch that, why are we even having this conversation at all?"_  

Shinji was watching the exchange with amusement written on his face, obviously enjoying it. Kentarou was starting to get annoyed, with Tooru, the blonde could never bring himself to hate the crown prince. Shigeru looked at his friends for help, mostly Kentarou's help because Shinji was a little shit who enjoyed his pain. 

Kentarou cleared his throat before speaking, "I don't think the king and queen would like to be kept waiting." Shigeru flashed him a look of relief while Tooru rolled his eyes mumbling something but Kentarou only managed to hear "-ipped"

“What was that, prince Tooru?” Shinji must’ve heard him because his tone was teasing.

“I said that Kentarou-nii is so damned whipped!” With that said, the young prince immediately left the room, leaving the crown prince with his companions.

The room was silent after he left, Shigeru’s and Kentarou’s ears were red due to embarrassment. Shinji was just watching the two fidget before saying, “Where’s the lie though?” Which earned him a pillow smacked in his face, courtesy of Shigeru.

Breakfast with his parents was eventful, for the lack of a better word. The king and queen both wished their son a happy birthday. Before Shigeru could even touch his spoon his father was already telling him about his duties for the day. Shigeru wanted the earth to swallow him whole then and there, it was his birthday for crying out loud. After breakfast, Shigeru was to visit the children’s hospital and make sure the press was there. Shigeru wanted to roll his eyes, he hated it when his good deeds get publicized. 

What really took the cherry on top was when the queen announced that Shigeru was expected to act his ‘best’, whatever that meant, at his dinner party later. Potential lifetime partners and their families were going to be present later and it was about time Shigeru chose someone. Tooru and Shinji looked at him with pity while Kentarou’s face was unreadable as usual. 

It was just the trio going to the children’s hospital because Tooru had lessons. Shigeru was still feeling pissed because he hated it the most when his parents discussed about marriage. He just turned eighteen, he has his whole life ahead of him. It’s not like his father is giving him the throne soon. 

Changing out of his suit, Shigeru chose to wear a navy blue button up and cream colour pants. He didn’t want the children to be intimidated by him so he chose something less formal. Kentarou was waiting for him by his door when he was done changing. 

“Remove your tie,” Shigeru ordered Kentarou the minute he stepped out of his bedroom. 

“What? Why?” 

Shigeru raised his eyebrow, “I see were being informal now.” The tips of Kentarou’s ears were tinted red and his mouth started spluttering incoherent words.

Shigeru only smiled at his embarrassment and made a motion with his hands, asking the older to come closer. Kentarou, although still embarrassed, moved closer to the prince. Shigeru wasted no time and quickly grabbed the black necktie and started to undo it. Kentarou was now blushing furiously which made Shigeru laugh, “Stop thinking dirty thoughts.”

“There, all done. I’ll make a good husband, don’t you think?” Shigeru’s smile was so beautiful that Kentarou had to stop himself from kissing him. He tried to cover his frustration with a groan but Shigeru knew better. The kiss was so quick that Shigeru thought he was hallucinating, but the faint blush on Shigeru’s cheeks tells him it was real.

“Let’s go, we wouldn’t want to keep Shinji waiting.”

 The day passed by in a blur and before Shigeru could even stop it, it was time for the party. Tooru, Shinji and Kentarou were all in Shigeru’s room, the latter still in bed with his brother who was convincing him to get dressed.

Shinji was sitting in a chair and reading a book, Kentarou was standing and clearly watching his boyfriend in amusement. Tooru wanted Shigeru to wear a coat with sequins all over it, because “It’s your birthday. You have to shine, both figuratively and literally.”

 “Tooru shut up. I am not wearing that coat, or any coat from your closet.” Shigeru half-shouted.

“What’s wrong with my closet? Everything I have is fashionable.” That was when Shinji looked up from the book he was reading, looked at Tooru and lightly chuckled.

“Shinji-nii, why are you laughing?” Tooru was all out pouting now and no one could stop him. Shigeru threw a pillow at his brother, “You’re suit is alien patterned, Tooru. And you ask us why we question your fashion sense?”

“Nii-chan that’s mean. Wear this already. I hate you.” Tooru pretended to sulk, everyone knew that he couldn’t stay mad at his older brother.

“No.”

“Fine. Have fun being ugly,” and with that last statement, Tooru walked out.

“Did he just,” Shigeru paused for dramatic effect, “call me ugly? Me?”

Shinji started laughing, he laughed so hard tears were in his eyes. “You two are really the best.”

Shigeru just gave his best friend a blank look, “Ha ha ha. Glad to be your source of entertainment.” Shigeru, just in a white t-shirt and boxer shorts, started walking towards his walk-in closet. Most of the clothes in his closet are dress shirts, suits, undershirts, and a couple of casual clothes.

Shigeru first walked over where the suits were and chose a dark grey pinstriped suit. Next were his dress shirts, he chose a powder blue one. Choosing a necktie was no easy task but he went for a dark blue one with small white polka dots. His shoes were new oxford shoes that his mother gave to him for this day. Once he collected everything he needed, he started dressing. Before leaving the closet he put on a silver Rolex, a gift from his grandfather last Christmas.

"How do I look?" Shigeru finally stepped out after a couple of minutes inside his closet. His hair was still a mess and his face bare of any makeup.

“I guess with the way Kentarou is drooling you look amazing.” Shinji’s comment made Shigeru’s face heated while Kentarou wiped the non-existing drool just to be sure. Shinji just laughed at his friends’ reactions.

Knowing there was no more time to mess around, the three friends left the crown prince’s room. Shinji was leading the way while the couple was just a few steps behind, hands brushing every now and then.

Kentarou mumbled something but it was barely above a whisper. If Shigeru wasn’t too close beside him then he wouldn’t have heard.

“Did you say something?” The prince asked.

“No.” Replied his body guard slash boyfriend. Shigeru pouted and all Kentarou wanted to do then and there was to kiss that pout away.

“Tell meeeee~” Shigeru, although crown prince, can be a whiney baby sometimes.

“Okay princess. I said ‘you really do look amazing’. Happy?” Kentarou may act cool and stuff, but when he’s with Shigeru he’s nothing but a soft pup.

Shinji must’ve heard them because then he turned around, “You guys are disgusting. Single person here, please refrain from being all cheesy." The couple just laughed at him which earned them a few curses.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Yahaba Shigeru, crown prince of Japan.” Everyone clapped their hands when the double doors leading to the ballroom area were opened, revealing Shigeru. Kentarou and Shinji left him alone a few minutes ago to mingle with the crowd.

Shigeru put on a smile that he mastered doing due to all the years he spent socializing with anyone who his parents deemed important. Shigeru half expected the crowd to flock him the minute he entered, that’s how they usually are on his birthdays. To his surprise, the crowd actually parted in half to let him walk to where his brother and parents were.

His father’s face was void of any emotion, his mother had this motherly smile, while Tooru was pouting like the child he is. Shigeru bowed lightly to his parents and gave his mother a hug before standing beside Tooru.

Music started to play the minute the king waved off his hand in a graceful manner. Guests started walking around, talking and eating. It hasn’t even been ten minutes, yet Shigeru wanted to go back to his room. The prince was just about to look for a chair when two middle aged men walked to where they were.

“Good evening, your Majesties.” The couple bowed to them. One of them had a hair that is light brown in colour. The other one has messy hair and thick eyebrows.

“Matsukawa-san, I’m glad the both of you came tonight.” The tone of his mother’s voice sent warning bells ringing in Shigeru’s head.

“Of course, my Queen. It is a pleasure and an honour for our family to be invited to such an important occasion.” The one with the light brown hair was the one who responded.

The queen looked at Shigeru’s direction and smiled when she saw her son already looking at her. She motioned for Shigeru to walk to her, and the latter obeyed.

“Son, I would like you to meet the Matsukawas. This is Issei,” she gestured towards the one with the thick eyebrows, “and this is Takahiro,” the light brown haired one.

Shigeru slightly bowed at them. He felt a sense of relief since they’re just a couple, no son or daughter with them.

“Oh look we have here, if it isn’t Iwaizumi Hajime.” Shigeru did not expect a third person to show up.


	2. Chapter 2

This Iwaizumi person looked angry, his facial features looked rough and his hair was spiky. He bowed to the queen and the Matsukawas.

“I’m sorry my parents couldn’t be here, your Majesty.” Iwaizumi had a deep voice, which made Shigeru think about a certain blond. His eyes started to slightly wander around the room, looking for his lover.

He could hear his mother and the Matsukawas talk but he’s far too distracted to join them. The queen must’ve noticed her son’s lack of presence so she touched his arm.

“Is something wrong, son?” His mother’s voice sent him back to reality. Shigeru just smiled and mumbled a quick, “It’s nothing, mom.”

The queen smiled back and gestured towards Iwaizumi. “Son, this is Iwaizumi Hajime, crown prince of Kitagawa Daiichi. He is also the nephew of the Matsukawas.” The two crown princes bowed to each other.

Tonight was the first time Shigeru met the Matsukawas and Iwaizumi. Which was weird because his mother, the Queen, always invites her friends at every party they host.

Shigeru decided not to dwell on it and ended up saying that he needs to greet other guests. His excuse was the half-truth. Shigeru just wanted to leave their little group especially since the Matsukawas and his mother shared knowing smiles.

People wished him a happy birthday, some were sincere and some not so much. Amidst the crowd, he spotted his younger brother talking to some people he recognized. Tooru saw his brother and playfully rolled his eyes, a telltale that his earlier annoyance was gone.

“Hey guys,” Shigeru greeted everyone once he got close enough.

“Yo, Shigeru. Happy birthday, man!” Tanaka Ryuunosuke was one of the people who always spoke out loud and looks like he’s always looking for a fight. But Shigeru honestly admired that part of him because no one can step on him.

Ryuunosuke was the 2nd prince of the Kingdom of Karasuno. Their kingdom, Seijoh, and Karasuno have been friends for almost two centuries now.Ryuunosuke was with his brothers Daichi, Shoyo and Yuu. Daichi was the eldest and Shoyo was the youngest. The brothers all wished Shigeru a happy birthday, telling him that they had the best present for him. Yahaba found later that it was a puppy.

Their small group was joined by the rest of their friends from Nekoma Kingdom. There was the crown prince, Kuroo Tetsuro, and his fiancé, Kenma Kozume. Kuroo’s younger brother, Lev, was also present.

This was one of the-if not the only-things Shigeru looked forward to during parties. His friends were a loud bunch and they’ve been with each other since they were in diapers. Watari would join them sometimes, but most of the time he was just talking to girls.

Tooru dragged Shigeru out the balcony, which was surprisingly empty. Shigeru had no idea why they were here. Nothing was ever really predictable when it came to Tooru, not like it was a bad thing.

“So, nii-san, I saw you and Mom talking to some important looking people.” Tooru tried to look as nonchalant as he can be. He can never fool Shigeru though.

“What about them?” Shigeru asked.

“Just asking,” Tooru shrugged like it was nothing but his curiosity always gets the better of him.

“Tooru, just ask what you want to ask.” Shigeru didn’t like it when people beat around the bush. Just look at him and Kentarou, they would’ve never dated in the first place if Shigeru didn’t corner the older into confessing.

“Nii-san! Fine, I was just curious about the man you were talking to.”

“I was talking to three men you idiot.”

Tooru groaned in frustration. “The one who was handsome. Buff guy, spiky hair…” Tooru tried his hardest not to blush.

“Oh,” Shigeru smirked, finally catching up to his brother’s intentions, “I think you’re talking about Iwaizumi Hajime. Why do you ask?”

“Nothing. Nice talking to you, bro. Bye.” Tooru was gone in a flash leaving a chuckling Shigeru.

Shigeru didn’t leave after his brother. He stayed where he was and just stared at the stars. His mind started going back to the Matsukawas and Iwaizumi Hajime, three people whom he has never met. Shigeru can’t help but connect his conversation this morning with his parents to these men’s sudden appearance.

Something being draped over his shoulders interrupted his thoughts. Standing at his left was the man he’s been looking for all night, coat missing. Kentarou gave him a light smile and Shigeru just wanted to kiss him. The only problem was that he can’t, because in the eyes of every one inside the room they were nothing but a prince and his body guard. Anything else would be a scandal.

“Happy birthday, my prince.” Shigeru lightly punched Kentarou in the arm because he hated it when his boyfriend addressed him so formally.

The two just stood side by side, enjoying the scene below them.

 

 

 

 

 

A week passed by in a blur, nothing really important happened. All Shigeru has done was finish paper works, read books, and finish more paper works. At least he still had Shinji and Kentarou. The trio haven’t seen much of Tooru these past days, the latter was always out doing something.

A finger started to poke Shigeru’s forehead. “You know, if you keep frowning like that your wrinkles will worsen.”

Shigeru stared at his boyfriend in disbelief, “What do you mean ‘worsen’? Dude, I don’t have wrinkles.”

Kentarou smirked at him, “You sure?”

“What the fu-“ Shigeru hurriedly went to the bathroom just to check. Kentarou was laughing by the time Shigeru got back. Shigeru punched him in the gut for lying and making him more stressed than he already was.

Shinji wasn’t around today because the guy apparently found a girlfriend and spent his free time with her. Shinji promised Shigeru that he would make the latter know what it feels like being a third wheel. Shigeru laughed it off, saying that Kentarou was his bodyguard and that the prince cannot be out of the man’s eyesight.

“Nii-san!” Tooru came barging inside Shigeru’s office. The young prince was wearing a white button up and neon green pants. Shigeru had to bite off a comment because he didn’t want to offend his brother more than he already had.

“Oh Kentarou-nii, you’re here too.”

“Should I step outside?”

“Nope.”

“Tooru, what’s up?” Shigeru asked.

“Right. Mom told me to tell you that we will be having visitors over and that you should look your absolute best.” The thought didn’t sit well in Shigeru’s gut. But he could be wrong.

“Why ‘absolute best’?” Shigeru pried for more information.

“Dunno. Must be important people. I’ll go now. No flirting while working okay?” Tooru winked at them before leaving the room.

Kentarou chuckled but halted when he saw the look on his boyfriend’s face.

“What’s wrong?” He gently massaged Shigeru’s nape because it somehow relaxed the other.

Shigeru closed his eyes for a moment. “Nothing. I just, I don’t know, feel like my parents are up to something.”

“How do you know?”

“They’ve been acting weird these past days, especially mom. She kept nagging me about my hair and skin, how I should take of them better. She wanted to change my diet because I was getting fat. Am I getting fat?” Shigeru questioned the older.

“No. You’re not fat. There’s also nothing wrong with your hair or skin. You’re perfect.” The way Kentarou was looking at him with so much love made Shigeru want to cry.

“I don’t deserve you,” Shigeru leaned his head on Kentarou’s stomach.

“It’s the other way around, love.” Kentarou kissed Shigeru’s hair and told the prince to continue working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update. Pls don't kill me. I love u guys. Also, sorry if it was short. I'll try harder on the next one :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one month? Now that's a record lol. Anyway, you guys are in for a treat because I love you.
> 
> Also, we're almost at the end, I think. It all depends on what my brain would conjure. Stay tuned.

The visitors were the Matsukawas and Hajime, which doesn’t really surprise Shigeru. Despite being told to look his absolute best, the crown prince just didn’t bother changing after work.

“Sweetheart, so glad you could join us.” The queen’s voice was sweet but her eyes were speaking in contrast. Her distaste for her son’s choice in clothing was very much obvious.

“Sorry for being late. Got caught up in work.” Shigeru said, which was a total lie. He spent more time making out with his boyfriend instead of actually working. He also made sure to lock the doors this time because there was a time when Tooru walked in on them and screamed bloody murder.

Speaking of Tooru, the crown prince’s eyes landed on his younger brother. Shigeru tried to hide his shock because there was his brother, dressed like a normal person this time. Black v neck shirt and cream colored coat. If Shinji was here, the man will have a heart attack. Tooru’s eyes met his and his younger brother just rolled his own. Shigeru sat beside him, he’d rather sit beside his brother rather than Iwaizumi Hajime.

There was nothing wrong with the man. But seeing as he was somehow connected to the Matsukawas, who were connected to his mother, Shigeru can’t help but be wary.  
It was still late in the afternoon, too early for dinner. So here they were having afternoon tea at the garden. His father, the King, was absent. He always hated tea parties, Shigeru felt the same.

“So Shigeru-san, how was work?” Takahiro asked him.

“Work was fine. There was a lot, but nothing I couldn’t handle.” Shigeru gave a light smile.

“Work? More like make-out session with your bald boyfriend.” Tooru whispered in his ear like the little devil he is. Shigeru just stomped his foot and continued to eat his scone. Thankfully no one seemed to notice. No one except Iwaizumi Hajime, who was staring intently at Shigeru like he was dissecting his soul.

Shigeru cleared his throat and turned to the Matsukawas. “Pardon me asking, but what brings you here on a lovely afternoon?”

Takahiro smiled, Shigeru didn’t like that smile. “Does it bother you, my prince?”

Shigeru shook his head. “I was just wondering.” His mother gave him a scolding look but Shigeru just didn’t care.

“Since the conversation is already at this point, there’s no more beating around the bush is there?” The queen looked at the Matsukawas and Hajime with a smile.

“Your Majesty, are you sure? It might be a bit too early to bring that up.” Issei answered.

The queen's smile didn’t falter. “Best to talk about it now while it’s still early. You hate secrets and complications, don’t you Shigeru?”

Shigeru just nodded but his alarm bells were ringing in his head. He wanted to run. He did not like where this conversation was going.

“If you insist, my queen.” Issei said.

“Since Iwaizumi-san already knows of this that only leaves my son-“ Shigeru prayed to every god and saint he knows to not let it be him “-Tooru.”

“What?!” Shigeru was convinced that this had something to do with him. Imagine his shock when he heard his brother’s name being mentioned.

“What seems to be the problem?” The queen frowned at Shigeru, clearly hating the sudden interruption.

“N-nothing mother. Please continue.” Shigeru wanted to die of shame. Tooru was red in the face for holding in his laughter. But when he suddenly realized the situation, he paled.

“Wait, me?” Tooru was used to the fact that he would always come second, so this was alien to him.

“Yes, you. Any more interruptions?” The brothers definitely got their sass from their mother. No doubt about that. When no one dared to speak anymore, the queen continued.

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I’ve already discussed this with the Matsukawas, Iwazumi-san and his parents. The first choice was obviously Shigeru-” A look of hurt flashed on Tooru’s face so Shigeru grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“-But Iwaizumi-san here insisted on Tooru. I was stupefied at first, but it didn’t really matter who Iwaizumi-san was married to so I agreed.” No one spoke but everyone was looking at Tooru. His face didn’t show any emotion and he was looking at his older brother. Shigeru suddenly felt the surge of protectiveness encase him.

“Wait. So you just agreed? Without consulting any of us? Especially Tooru? Mother, how could you do this? I understand your want to marry me off, you’ve basically made me your puppet since I was born, but Tooru? I endured everything just so he wouldn’t experience what I feel. But here you are trying to marry him off to a complete stranger.” Shigeru was panting by the time he finished. He didn’t realize he was standing up until Tooru tugged on the sleeves of his button up.

Too angry to think properly, Shigeru stormed off inside the palace. Kentarou, who was guarding him from afar, followed him immediately. Kentarou was worried about his boyfriend but he couldn’t get too close, not when they were still under the publics’ eye.

The second they got to Shigeru’s room, the latter hugged him so tight Kentarou had to loosen the hug.

“Baby? What’s wrong?” Kentarou held Shigeru’s face in his hands like it was porcelain. Shigeru was crying because of all the pent up frustration and anger. Kentarou didn’t ask anymore, he just held his boyfriend in his arms until he calmed down.

Five minutes passed and Shigeru’s breaths were now even. He wasn’t shedding any more tears but he was sniffling. Kentarou led the both of them to the bed and laid Shigeru down. Kentarou grabbed a chair and held Shigeru’s hand, rubbing small circles at the back.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Shigeru’s nose was red, his eyes were puffy, and his voice cracked. Kentarou thought he was beautiful, so he kissed the red nose.

“Sweetheart, never say sorry for crying. I’d rather have you crying on me, even wiping your snot and tears on my shirt. I’d rather have all of than rather than you keeping things to yourself.” Shigeru wanted to cry again. Kentarou wasn’t much of a talker. But when he did talk, he would touch Shigeru in places no one could ever physically touch.

“I love you.”

Kentarou immediately blushed, which brought a smile to Shigeru’s face. Kentarou kissed his hand, that was Shigeru’s answer. Shigeru never needed Kentarou to say those three words because his actions spoke louder than his voice.

Kentarou was still drawing circles on the back of his hand. Shigeru cleared his throat, his thoughts were finally clear and he could think rationally again. Realizing what he’d just done, he covered his face with the hand Kentarou wasn’t holding.

“Oh my god, I stormed off like my pants were on fire.” Kentarou laughed so Shigeru threw a small pillow at him.

“Kentarou! This is no laughing matter, you butt.” Shigeru exasperatedly said.

“No offense but you looked like a raging bull when you walked off like that. If I wasn’t too blinded with concern I would’ve laughed.”

“You’re an idiot.” Shigeru took a deep breath.

“Wanna talk about it?” Kentarou smiled at him.

“It’s just, all this time I’ve always wanted to please my parents. I was their puppet. Their wish was basically my command, you know? And I just sort of accepted that that was my fate. But today,” Shigeru took a shaky breath. Kentarou squeezed his hand in encouragement.

 “Today she choose Tooru. She chose my baby brother as her puppet and I just got mad. It was my fate to be a puppet, not Tooru. Tooru was meant to live a carefree life, I endured for him. But no, my mother doesn’t think I’m enough as a puppet. Goddamn it I just exploded then and there.”

Kentarou was quiet, obviously thinking of something. “Tooru, what’s his opinion on this?”

“I don’t know.” Shigeru answered.

“So, you don’t know if this situation is okay or not with you brother?”

“I already said I don’t know. What are you trying to prove?” Shigeru was tired from all the emotional stress and crying so he’s cranky. Thank heavens Kentarou had the patience of a saint.

“Maybe, just maybe, Tooru would also want this?” Now that Kentarou voiced out his thoughts he didn’t sound too sure.

“Wha- Oh my god.”

“What?”

“My birthday.” Kentarou looked at him in confusion.

“Tooru asked me about Iwaizumi-san on my birthday. Oh my god why did I forget that.” Shigeru buried his face on his hand again. Kentarou smiled, finding his boyfriend’s turmoil endearing. Shigeru caught his boyfriend smiling.

“Stop smiling I’m having a crisis.”

“C’mere.” Kentarou opened his arms and Shigeru leaned on his chest. Kentarou immediately hugged him with one arm while stroking his hair.

“Everything’s going to be fine. If Tooru didn’t want this he would say something. You know your brother.” Shigeru just hugged his boyfriend tighter.

“Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Kentarou kissed him on the forehead before tucking him in. Continuing to stroke his hair until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to give this story kudos. It would mean so much to me. Thank you :)


End file.
